


Создатель

by TinARu



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Drama, Goretober 2019, M/M, Post-Canon, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Слеза упала на воротник с оглушающей громкостью. Потом вторая, третья, четвертая. Дьявол, он плакал. Плакал так, как не рыдал с детства. Навзрыд, с полной отдачей, так сильно, что заболело в мертвой груди. Так душераздирающе, что ему показалось, что он и не мертв вовсе.





	Создатель

**Author's Note:**

> Тема - Укусы, рваные раны  
Вампиры, кровь, намеки на убийства, упоминание разных вампирских мерзких тем.

Джеффри никогда не думал, что жажда будет настолько всепоглощающей и настолько мучительной. Эконы в его мыслях всегда были хищниками, идущими на поводу у своих прихотей. Но никак не жертвами отравленного безумием разума.

Настала его очередь проверить эти субъективные выводы. 

Неприятно удивило, что вечный голод проистекал не из жестокости вампиров. Нет, он был лишь удушающим инстинктом, не сильно отличающимся от тех, что порой двигали людьми.

Сожрать, растерзать, испить. Укусить, разорвав вены и артерии. Заполнить непонятную пустоту, утолить жажду измученного тела. И, кроме свежей крови, ничто не могло остановить ритмичный стук тысяч сердец в голове. 

Джеффри цеплялся за свою человечность, за свои принципы. Но они ускользали от него, оставляя лишь привкус желчи на языке. Теперь крысы — его основное блюдо. Один раз он даже растерзал кошку и долго потом сидел, прижавшись к грязной стене, рассматривая тонкое поломанное тельце. Обескровленное. Разорванное. 

Он хотел возненавидеть Джонатана. Правда хотел. Но вместе с голодом пришло понимание и даже треклятое сочувствие. Джонатан хотел доказать свою точку зрения. Неважно, из благородных целей или из-за банального самолюбия. Ему это удалось. Он был таким же эгоистичным подлецом, каким Джеффри чувствовал себя после обращения.

Обращение. Такое мерзкое слово, отдающее гнилью и нечестивостью. Само осквернение природы человеческой. Джеффри стал тем, что ненавидел, но никак не мог возненавидеть того, кто сделал с ним это. Своего Создателя. Джонатан преследовал его в мыслях, и сквозь бесконечную жажду и боль, что стали вечными ночными спутниками, Джеффри иногда звал того. 

Джонатан. Джонатан. Приди. Забери. Одари. 

Никто не приходил. Жажда и злоба захлестывали, и иногда его посещала жалкая мысль, что лучше бы он стал скалем. Слабым, совсем безумным, неспособным себя контролировать монстром. Тогда бы его бывшие собратья-охотники с легкостью прикончили бы его. Спасли от орущей дурным голосом совести и пошатнувшихся моральных устоев. Потому что с каждым днем, с каждым часом сопротивляться становилось все труднее. Джеффри смотрел на свое отражение, на запавшие сильнее обычного щеки, на кожу нездорового цвета и нечеловеческую красноту глаз, на темные вены, расползающиеся по лицу. Он выглядел как вампир.

Он был вампиром. 

***

Ночные улицы Лондона идеально подходили для эконов. Столько закоулков, трущоб, укромных мест. Можно пировать годами, никто бы и не заметил. 

Разве что только помог бы.

Джеффри, пошатываясь, прошел пару кварталов Уайтчепела и остановился у входа на кладбище. Последнее место, где он видел Создателя. Не удивительно, что ноги сами повели туда против воли. 

Покореженные надгробия уродливыми горбами покрывали некогда святую землю, крысы быстро сновали туда-сюда, запах смерти окутывал с ног до головы. Джеффри пошел бездумно вглубь, туда, где копошились скали. Кажется, они кого-то убили. А может, и нет, все равно это не имело значения. Мелькнула мысль, что не таким должен быть истинный Страж, но ее заглушила усталость, которую трудно описать словами, только кровью. Скали охотились, Джеффри — тоже. 

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он вступил в круг монстров. Секунды, минуты, часы, дни. Грязная, нечестивая кровь покрывала его манжеты, отвороты плаща, пальцы, скулы, губы. Она капала со лба, заслоняя кровавой пеленой обзор. Трупы скалей, привычно изорванные и растерзанные, теперь походили на трупы людей. Джеффри затошнило, но он продолжил стоять неподвижно. 

Слеза упала на воротник с оглушающей громкостью. Потом вторая, третья, четвертая. Дьявол, он плакал. Плакал так, как не рыдал с детства. Навзрыд, с полной отдачей, так сильно, что заболело в мертвой груди. Так душераздирающе, что ему показалось, что он и не мертв вовсе. 

— Маккалум? — Тихий шорох шагов. Столь же тихий голос. 

Джеффри поднял голову и взглянул на ублюдка, превратившего его жизнь в ад.

— Джонатан, — он с трудом разлепил засохшие от чужой крови губы, — пожалуйста.

Он не знал, о чем просил. Знал только, что во всем этом мрачном и враждебном мире не было существа ближе, чем Джонатан Рид. Несмотря на прошлую вражду, позорное поражение и даже обращение в экона. Все осталось позади, как и их смертность. 

Джонатан сделал первый шаг почти незаметно. Потом еще. И ближе. Статная фигура в темном плаще. Блестящие в тусклом свете фонаря манжеты. Запекшаяся кровь или модный фасон? Важно ли это?

— Ты должен был позвать раньше, — словно упрекнул Джонатан и подошел вплотную. Провел бледными пальцами по воротнику плаща, размазывая кровь.

— Как мне было звать, когда ты не желал слушать? — В ответ он ухватился за отвороты пальто Джонатана и потянул на себя. Ближе, ближе. Чтобы видеть мельчайшие капилляры нечеловеческих глаз, черные вены, мертвенную бледность. Чтобы чувствовать запах свежей крови, медицинских препаратов и почему-то сигарет. 

— Я слушаю сейчас. И буду слушать, пока один из нас не умрет, — Джонатан криво улыбнулся и замер, словно не решался сделать последний шаг. — Ты голоден, мой единственный Потомок. 

Никакого вопроса, лишь вымученное утверждение. 

— Как голоден и ты, Создатель.

Джеффри дернул в сторону рукав темного дорогого пальто, сдвинул рубашку и всмотрелся в белоснежные линии шеи, плеча. Туда, где шли вены эконской заразы. 

— Джеффри, — позвал Джонатан, и они на одно долгое мгновение взглянули друг другу в глаза. — Все мое — твое. Каждая моя добыча принадлежит тебе. Каждая смерть от твоих клыков на моей совести. Каждый кошмар, что терзает тебя во сне, мучает и меня. Ты не один. 

И тогда Джеффри прильнул ближе, прижался грудью к груди и погрузил клыки в чужую шею. Укусил так глубоко, насколько только мог. И стал пить. 

Теплота наполнила его рот, обожгла горло, наполнила грудь жаром. Он пил и чувствовал себя все живее с каждым глотком. Слышал наконец шорох ветра, что колышет верхушки деревьев, вдыхал запах дорогого одеколона и цветов на могилах. Чужое сердце билось о его грудь, так близко, будто они стали одним целым. Или его сердце тоже было способно на такое? 

Он почувствовал сильную руку на пояснице и послушно прижался сильнее. Так, что бедра столкнулись друг с другом, и неожиданный жар, столь нелепый, но абсолютно естественный, разлился внизу живота. Над ухом низко застонали, и Джеффри наконец очнулся, вытащил клыки из мягкой плоти. И, не удержавшись, оставил длинную царапину на плече, разорвал кожу и слизнул капли крови. 

— Почему же эконов так легко могут ранить? Зачем нам такая тонкая кожа? — прошептал Джеффри и коснулся поцелуем уже зажившего, гладкого плеча. Просто потому что мог.

— Чтобы они могли делиться собой с другими эконами. Такой ответ тебя устроит? — Засмеялся Джонатан и потянул пряди на затылке Джеффри, заглянул в глаза. 

И поцеловал, словно это было самой логичной и простой вещью на свете. Порвал губу, зализал и снова расцарапал. Клыки мешались, когда они глубоко целовались, но все было неважно. 

Потому что мгновением позже Джонатан потянул его за волосы еще сильнее, наклонился и с силой прокусил Джеффри шею.

И стал пить, как сам он до того пил из Джонатана. 

Столь же жадно, столь же отчаянно. 

Джеффри лишь гладил его волосы и улыбался. Он был вампиром, которых так ненавидел прежде. Но, по крайней мере, он наконец был не один.


End file.
